


FOR @TAEILFATPUSSY

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry for this, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, nctzens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For TAEILFATPUSSY-----Once upon a time, in The Land of Clownsvi- I mean Kpop Stan Twitter, there was a lovely little island, full of lush green forests and rivers that seemed to glow under the sun.All was well. No fights, no drama, no bullshit. It was the first time they had felt peace in months. The birds were chirping, villagers singing. All was well.Not for long.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	FOR @TAEILFATPUSSY

**Author's Note:**

> ...please don't ask, i don't know either DHDNDHNSHDNS
> 
> also!!! this is meant for entertainment purposes only, and i don't mean to offend anyone!

Once upon a time, in The Land of Clownsvi- I mean Kpop Stan Twitter, there was a lovely little island, full of lush green forests and rivers that seemed to glow under the sun. 

The island truly was wonderful, but it's inhabitants? They were reckless, unruly, bitchasses, you name it. Starting unnecessary fights seemed to be their hobby, and they always argued like there was no tomorrow.

It seems like they've only been united by one person. No, not just a person. A queen. She was respected by many. Adored, even. 

Everything she said always spoke to the heart of the masses.

Everything that came out of her keyboard, every word, every tweet, every shitpost. Everything. Everything deserved to be framed and hung in the wide halls of the castle.

All was well. No fights, no drama, no bullshit. It was the first time they had felt peace in months. The birds were chirping, villagers singing. All was well.

Not for long.

\-----

One day, the antis attacked. It was chaos. There have been many casualties on both sides. 

No one can even remember how this whole war started in the first place.

What exactly is going on? What was the motive? Who was the man behind the slaughter?

Contrary to what most people believed, the queen has been silently fighting this whole time. Hidden among the shadows, silently making strategies and pulling strings to help her little island. 

Until one day, she couldn't take it anymore. She publicly called out one anti that was spewing bullshit that didn't make sense to anyone with actual, functioning ears.

The community cheered. The tweet outsold! It made many great points, ones that even people with only 2 or less functioning brain cells would understand. 

However, the enemy was not fazed. The message did not seem to reach their shallow minds. So, they talked back. No, not by stating their opinions that could possibly counter what the queen said. They don't seem to do that often.

Instead, they attacked the queen's user, and what they said truly shook the community to the core. It has become an iconic sentence, one that everyone would remember for the rest of their lives. 

"Does SM know you call Taeil's pussy fat?"

It did not create the desired effect though. Instead of threatening the little community, now known as NCTZENS, they laughed. 

They laughed at the poor attempt to scare them off. This seemed to be the end of the war. People were still recovering, still mourning their losses, but that one lined always cheered them up.

It was a reminder of what they reclaimed from an anti, a battle scar of sorts, if you will.

Eventually, the NCTZENS forgot about the whole ordeal, they were back to doing whatever business they were doing before, making soft edits of their ults, or crack tweets that end up on Struggle Tweets.

It was a different story for the queen though. 

The antis were still on her trail. Sending hate, trying to suspend her account, making her life harder. 

Don't get her wrong, she was fearless. She already had a backup plan, though it was getting quite annoying.

There was nothing to worry about. Unless...

Everything seemed to fall apart when Twitter Support took the wrong side.

Her account was suspended. She lost her following. Even her 2nd account was being snitched on by bitche- antis who couldn't seem to mind their own businesses.

Everyone was outraged, begging her to come back, but alas, all good things come to an end. This was no exception. 

She couldn't return. Not yet. The antis are still not backing down. So it's goodbye for now. 

Rest In Peace @TAEILFATPUSSY, you will be missed.

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to my friend when this idea popped up, so i wrote this while chatting him lmao
> 
> again, this is for entertainment purposes only. i'm sorry if this offends you.


End file.
